Project Summary ? Administrative Core The main goal of the Administrative Core is to maximize the Center Core's effectiveness in responding to the research needs of participating investigators and to impact the advancement of basic and translational vision research. The Administrative Core will provide support for the management of the Center Core by coordinating and integrating activities of the individual Resource Cores. It will provide an organizational infrastructure for optimal efficiency and integration of Core activities to ensure and promote accessibility and utilization of shared resources by participating investigators. The Administrative Core will implement procedures and support mechanisms to: 1) evaluate and monitor the utilization, effectiveness and quality of services provided by Resource Cores; 2) integrate activities and synergize interactions of Resource Cores; 3) allocate appropriate centralized resources for optimal functioning of Resource Cores; 4) organize programs for fostering and facilitating the use of new emerging technologies and inter-disciplinary vision science research.